110915-Effects-of-Boredom
abradantCombatant AC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:07 -- AC: ay l_l motha grub lemme wh_spa _n yo ear AC: _ got someth_n that you m_ght l_ke to hear AC: _ly AT: ♥ AC: <3 AT: Hey AT: Sorrry to just run off llike that AT: Hate to lleave you allone AT: Apparrentlly I had a fllock of humans to tend to AC: _t's f_ne, you do your th_ng. AT: They're so weirrd. AT: I'm on theirr roof's roof now AC: are they as rugged as n_c cage. AT: Its llike they're alll on the verrge of tearrs AT: No AT: They're alll AT: Squishy. AC: gross. AC: do they look all squ_nty and stuff l_ke they're gonna cry. AT: Yes. AT: It is horrriblle AT: Alll of theirr things arre weirrd too AT: I'm on top of the buillding AT: I brroke theirr roof a llittlle bit AC: gross. AC: that sounds awful. AC: just stab them for me, get _t over w_th. AT: I'm supposed to prrotect them frrom Jack. AT: Whille doing this AT: Game shit AT: I'lll just AT: Considerr stabbing them AC: cons_der _t, _ guess. AC: but g_ve _t some real long cons_derat_on. AC: _ mean totally jok_ngly of course. AT: Of courrse AT: I bit theirr hive AT: Human strructurres arre not ediblle, Carra. AC: you AC: you thought they were?? AC: how d_d _t taste AT: No AT: I was borred. AT: It tasted llike trree. AC: dude have you just been go_ng around b_t_ng people AT: No AT: Of courrse not AT: I pllan to ask firrst AC: okay, good AC: as long as _ts consensual you can keep b_t_ng AT: ;) AC: ;) not aga_n AT: Eitherr way AT: Blluh blluh I am sufferring humans arre horrriblle and so on AT: They're alll just AT: Aslleep orr something. AT: It's so borring. AC: you poor th_ng AC: you should draw on the_r faces tbh AT: I don't have anything forr that though AT: ... Wait I do AT: >:) AT: As soon as I stop being on theirr roof I willl prrobablly do that AT: Maybe AC: doooo _____t AC: are you h_d_ng on the_r roof or someth_ng AT: I'm not hiding AT: I was borred and wanted to see what it was llike AT: The flloorr was allso not interresting AC: makes sense AC: last t_me _ saw an _nterest_ng human was AC: never, actually AT: Yeah AT: It's been deterrmined that human malles arre just inherrentlly inferriorr, based on the availlablle examplles AC: do we know any human females AT: Welll apparrentlly Aaisha and Nyarrlla tallked to one AC: oh boy. AT: So they exist AT: Prrobablly AC: _ f_gured they ex_st AT: Yeah AC: _ wonder _f they're un_nterest_ng too AT: Prrobablly AT: Arre you just sitting arround in my hive AC: yeah _ th_nk so AC: _ k_nda lost track of where _ am tbh AT: I mean I think LLibby lleft you with me forr a bit because moirraill prrivilledge AT: Since I think everryone ellse is in theirr grroups now AC: that's pretty n_ce. totally worth _t too. AT: Yes AT: ♥ AC: n_ce to have a l_ttle wh_le w_th my favor_te troll. AT: LLikewise AC: ♥ AT: Though now I'lll be alll sad that you're not arround AT: Boo hoo AC: booo hoooo hooooo AC: we'll see each other aga_n AC: _t'll be gross AC: there'll be jade and red everywhere AT: I'lll llook forrwarrd to it AT: I mean AT: Tallking is good too AC: talk_ng's f_ne, honestly AC: _ can be a lot more of a shameless fl_rt AT: Wonderrfull AC: how u do_n bby AC: u come here often? AT: Yes. AC: oh AC: uh AC: fuck AC: that's as much as _'ve got tbh AC: _'m gonna go flee _n embarassment for a l_l wh_le but you have fun w_th those humans AC: _'ll be back soon AT: Okay AT: Bye! AT: ♥ AC: bye ♥ -- abradantCombatant AC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:51 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx